


Inesperado

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Bar, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Hyoga debió ser un encuentro de una sola noche.





	Inesperado

# Inesperado

Hyoga debió ser un encuentro de una sola noche.

Le vio por primera vez en un discreto y elegante bar al este de Tokyo, vestido pulcramente con un chaleco y delantal negro y de pie ante la fina barra de cedro. En un día normal, Frodi no habría ingresado al refinado establecimiento de nombre ruso y mucho menos pagaría más de 2,000 ¥ por un vaso de vodka —que, para todo esto, no le sabía ni mejor ni peor que el vodka que compraba en el supermercado. No obstante, su corazón roto le invitó a adentrarse al primer local que encontró. No era para menos: el amor de su vida, Lyfia, estaba por casarse con alguien más.

No era que pudiese reclamarle. A pesar de que tuvo sentimientos hacia ella durante años, Frodi nunca se atrevió a declararse o a invitarla a salir. Por supuesto que ella viviría su vida sin mirar dos veces en su dirección, conocería a un atractivo griego de piel dorada y se comprometería con sólo unos cuantos meses de relación. Aunque Frodi sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, la desazón le condujo al desconocido bar y al desconocido barista de ojos tan claros como el hielo y cabello tan rubio como el trigo.

Fue imposible no fijar sus ojos en él —en su estrecha cintura, en su elegante porte y en el atento modo en el que escuchaba sus penas—, imposible ignorar las furtivas miradas que le dirigía mientras daba largos sobros a su bebida y, para su quinto vaso, imposible recordar qué era lo que le había llevado hasta ese lugar en un principio.

No recordaba mucho del resto de la noche. Suponía que el rubio le vio en un estado tan deprimente que decidió llevárselo consigo a su departamento. Le permitió dormir en su sillón y, al día siguiente, le preparó un delicioso desayuno.

Aquel debió ser un encuentro de una sola noche. Frodi debió agradecer su gentileza para luego desaparecer para siempre de su vida. Sin embargo, con el transcurso de los días, se percató que no podía dejar de pensar en el bello barista que le salvó en esa noche llena de pesares.

No tuvo una buena excusa para convertirse en cliente frecuente del local —seguía sin entender por qué era tan costoso—, pero a Hyoga no pareció importarle. Tampoco pareció molestarse cuando sus breves intercambios se convirtieron en largas conversaciones y mucho menos cuando comenzó a rozar sus dedos cada le servía un nuevo vaso de vodka.

Hyoga despertaba en él una curiosidad —ocasionalmente se atrevía a llamarle deseo— que nunca antes había experimentado y decidió que nunca se perdonaría si dejara ir semejante oportunidad.

Una noche de viernes, cuando la mayoría de los clientes decidió retirarse a dormir, Frodi le invitó a salir.

Hyoga debió ser un encuentro de una sola noche.

Afortunadamente, se convirtió en mucho más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que nunca imaginaron leer algo así de mí. Francamente, yo tampoco. Todo esto es porque este drabble es un regalo para la hermosa Kurai Neko que tenía antojo de esta inusual parejita. Al principio intenté mantenerme en canon, pero luego recordé a Hyoga en Ep G Assassin y la mera verdad que es el Hyoga que menos odio (hasta ahora), así que decidí inspirarme en él para este fic. Obvio que este Hyoga no tiene nada que ver con ese Hyoga porque el Hyoga de Ep G Assassin está casado y tiene una hija con Shun y no me atrevería a irrumpir en su matrimonio de un modo tan cruel.
> 
> ¡NEKO! Espero de corazón que te haya gustado. Fue un reto escribir esta mini historia, pero también fue muy divertido. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu trabajo en el foro y por el hermoso blog de chibi Milo. Me has apoyado por mucho tiempo y estaré por siempre agradecida contigo. ¡Kissu!
> 
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
